


纹我

by Theodoresky



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky
Summary: 站街梗，不喜欢点退出，请不要举报我。对红灯区的描写来自于阿姆斯特丹老城区。
Relationships: 吴磊/刘昊然
Kudos: 4





	纹我

胡亦枫会有想去嫖娼的念头其实不难理解。  
他有一个喜欢给他钱但是不喜欢看见他的老爸，有过一打娇滴滴的但是很难搞的女朋友。他其实不止一次想过，若是能过够简单的用钱来买断需求，那么生活对于他来说会轻松很多。

但是这个想法对于大部分人来说很难接受，胡亦枫的外在向来是开朗少年，他暂时还不怎么想毁掉自己的平静且轻松的生活。只是，这一天他的现女朋友范晓莹把他叫出来无理取闹了一番并且告诉他，她要和路飞鱼在一起以后，胡亦枫终于不耐烦了。

“爱分不分，随便你。”胡亦枫这么说道。  
晚上他第一次来到红灯区，带着现金和支票本。  
红灯区并没有他想象中的那样充满诱惑，反而很普通，空气中有着一点淡淡大麻的香气，混在尼古丁里面，这里的人叫它快乐树叶，一个个像是格子一样的小房间，落地的玻璃窗，穿着像是泳衣一样的性感内衣的漂亮小姐姐露出或是甜美或是诱惑的笑容，你把钱给她们就会为你服务，和你温存，而且不会要你付出任何的感情。  
胡亦枫一点也不急，他家里没人在等他，也没有门禁。

也许是对于金钱交易的信任，胡亦枫没有了来时的急迫，反而带上了一种欣赏的眼神，欣赏那些美的充满诱惑的身体，不知不觉的走到了亮着蓝灯的区域。  
蓝灯象征着这里是同性恋的天堂。  
胡亦枫有点窘迫，想要往回走的时候突然看见一张苍白而瑰丽的脸。原谅胡亦枫的语文不是太好，他有点不是太懂该怎么样去形容那扇门后面的男人，他像是一个打开了一半的潘多拉魔盒，问你要不要去看看秘密本来的样子。

胡亦枫鬼使神差的推开了那一扇门。  
“你好。”那个男人说，说话的时候还咬着棒棒糖。  
胡亦枫一愣，其实他还没有想好该怎么开场：“你好？”  
对面的男人笑了：“走错了？这里不接待未成年，处男也不。”

胡亦枫下意识的摸了摸自己的口袋，那里放着他的身份证，随即就恼怒了起来：“我也不操未成年。”  
对方挑起眉毛的样子有点滑稽，很轻巧的甩出自己的身份证，胡亦枫发现对方还比他大两岁：“李品？”  
“嗯哼。”那个男人懒懒的应声，还是那副漫不经心的样子：“床下的名字，床上随便叫，不过——”男人顿了半秒，把棒棒糖从嘴里扯出来，鲜红色的糖果竖在白色纸棒上，指向胡亦枫：“不是你的床上，cherry boy。甜美的姑娘们在隔壁。”

“你要多少钱。”胡亦枫懒得和他辩解，如果说他刚刚只是好奇，那么现在这个男人就让他有了一种难以自抑的征服欲，“开价吧。”  
“哦哟。”李品歪着头看着这个还穿着校服的少年，“果然还是个孩子啊。”  
他凑过来，皮肤在蓝光与红光混合后诡异迷离的紫色中白的瘆人：“价格这种东西，当然是看你能玩多久了。”

胡亦枫就这样糊里糊涂的和李品接起吻来，李品的嘴唇很软却不好咬，薄薄的嘴唇之后是一颗异常锋利的虎牙，他最里面还有刚刚咬碎的廉价的樱桃棒棒糖的味道，李品托着他的后颈吮吸着他的灵魂。  
胡亦枫把他推开，李品似乎有点惊讶：“后悔了？不要紧，刚刚那一吻不计费。”说着他松开手，从口袋里面拿出一支别的口味的棒棒糖，拆开准备放进嘴里，胡亦枫一根手指抹去嘴唇上沾着的李品的血，棒棒糖的碎片已经把他的舌头割破了，而那个小疯子似乎还没有感觉到，他抢过那根棒棒糖，把自己的舌头放进了李品的嘴里。

这一次主动权在胡亦枫手里。

李品眯起眼睛，他的头发有些长，微微遮住一点视线，但是这不妨碍他从胡亦枫的眼睛里面看见因为被挑衅而诞生出来的扎人的锋锐。  
就像是在可乐里面丢进一块曼妥思，很快就要爆炸了。  
李品喜欢这种氛围，失控才是最好的欢爱场，他修长的还带着Tiffany手环的小臂顺着胡亦枫的腰侧滑下去，用手腕内侧的皮肤隔着校裤蹭着胡亦枫的阴茎，似乎在把玩什么有趣的玩具，一吻结束，他贴着胡亦枫的嘴唇说：“你来还是我来？”

当然是胡亦枫来，只是胡亦枫没有任何的经验，他曾经用在女孩身上的手法似乎在眼前这个青年的身上无法适用。李品推着他：“去洗澡，你只要会操就好了。”

李品的浴室非常的干净，深灰色磨砂地砖搭配素色竹编纹的墙面，牛奶味的洗发水和沐浴露，李品还贴心的在门口给胡亦枫放了拖鞋。  
胡亦枫哪里有什么心情洗澡，匆匆抹了几把了事。  
当他出去的时候，李品正架着一条腿给自己扩张，线条漂亮的腿分开交叠，骨节分明细长的手一只握住自己的阴茎缓慢上下撸动，另一只则绕过那根漂亮的小玩意儿，伸到后面的两股中间，由于视线的遮挡，胡亦枫看不到那一处是怎么吞纳李品漂亮的手指的，但是李品逐渐浮起桃色的肩头和微微后仰的脖颈昭示着他把自己玩的很愉快。  
胡亦枫吞了一吞口水，李品压低了的眼睛正好看过来，笑得像是一个妖精：“你是花钱来看我玩的么？”

当然不是，胡亦枫出来腰上就围了一块浴巾，这时候落在床边像是什么旖旎的暗示，胡亦枫把李品摁在了床上，一手掰开李品的大腿，一只手按着李品的腰，李品顺从的搂着他：“你可以用力一点，我比你想象中的软的多了。”说着那雪白的足踝撩着胡亦枫的手臂外侧而过，轻轻巧巧的踩在胡亦枫肩上：“所以，别那么拘束，我的cherry boy，啊……”

胡亦枫直接就操了进去，李品和他那些女朋友都不一样，他不会害羞不会造作不会欲拒还迎，他只会喘一声以后边享受着快感边问胡亦枫：“忘记……问你了……”  
“你喜欢……听叫床……还是，啊，不喜欢？”

喜欢，当然喜欢，要了命的喜欢。  
胡亦枫卯足了劲操他，最好操死他，低头去咬李品的锁骨，却被李品拽住了头发：“留，嗯哈，吻痕要加钱的……”

“你随便加。”胡亦枫用力撞的李品小小的尖叫一声，后面咬紧，然后用力的把他操开，“我就要吻你。”  
李品不知道为什么，似乎对吻这个字特别的敏感，居然绞紧了身体攀住胡亦枫的肩膀，射了出来。

他们胡闹到三点多，外面夜风把大麻的味道都吹散了，胡亦枫才压着不知道什么时候被操哭的李品射了最后一次，沉在李品的身体里面吻着李品光裸的后背：“你说，我操了你这几个小时，要多少钱？”  
李品爽的嗓子都哑了，一额头的虚汗，他从枕头下摸出一支棒棒糖，塞进嘴里缓了一会儿才说：“技术不错，算你免费。”

胡亦枫大笑，胸腔贴着李品，连带着李品的灵魂一起震颤，他摁着李品的腰把自己抽出来，李品被他操肿了后面，蹙眉呻吟了半声，又短促的媚叫，胡亦枫恶劣的把李品放在一边干净的内裤，揉成一团给塞进李品的后穴。

“小王八蛋。”李品骂他。  
胡亦枫毫不在意的穿戴好，从钱包里面抽出所有的现金，放在桌上：“赔你裤子。”  
“快滚！”李品抽出身下的枕头砸了过去。

胡亦枫记住了李品。  
李品不算贵，在他的消费能力之内，李品也干净，体检报告是新的。  
去第三次的时候，胡亦枫拿到了李品的私人电话。李品本来不想给的，奈何这个主太缠人，硬是把他操到边哭边报号码。

“你能不能有点学生样？”做完以后李品照例瘫在床上懒得动弹，他甚至懒得准备内裤，胡亦枫不知道什么毛病，特别喜欢把内裤塞他后面，搞得他拿出来的时候都忍不住小高潮。  
“当然能啊，你喜欢我在床上叫你老师？这个情趣有点变态哦。”胡亦枫笑眯眯的说，他转了一圈发现李品没准备内裤，舔了舔嘴唇，把地上的毛巾捡起来，掰开李品的腿，给他塞后面。  
李品爽过头了就要踹他，被胡亦枫捉住脚踝咬出一个红印子。

在这之后，即使李品不出台的时候，胡亦枫也能找他，李品不会像是出台时那样穿的精致漂亮，大部分可能都是T恤加毛衣到酒店来见他，偶尔还会带一副黑框，睡眼朦胧的被胡亦枫摁在门上又亲又操的。

胡亦枫觉得李品简直再好不过了。  
好到让他开始贪心，贪心想要除了金钱关系以外的关系。  
可是胡亦枫不知道该怎么开这个口，只能给他更多钱。这个时候李品就会瞪圆一双小狗眼：“你是不是有钱没地方花？”  
说这话的时候胡亦枫正在往李品后面塞圣女果，李品算是明白了，胡亦枫就是喜欢他含着东西，堵的精液流不出来，这样其实很麻烦。胡亦枫不喜欢戴套，他得事先灌肠，事后清理又要浪费更多的时间。  
“是啊，你帮我花一点？”胡亦枫凑过去吻他的乳珠，小圆粒已经被他吮吸的红肿破皮，李品推他的头，“拿去看病啊。松口，我要去清理了。”  
“我帮你？”  
“滚。”

李品回去以后想了半天，干脆买了一箱情趣玩具，下次，也就是两天以后胡亦枫约他的时候给带了去，胡亦枫很高兴，当晚玩的他第二天床都下不来。  
“把钱收回去。”李品闭着眼睛懒得起，光听就知道胡亦枫细细簌簌的把钱放进他包里，“再这样你下次打电话约我我就不来了。”

李品其实很怕胡亦枫。  
他知道胡亦枫应该是有钱人家的孩子，来红灯区不过是花钱泄欲罢了，他一开始就不应该招惹这种人。可是那天胡亦枫在街头像是一只走丢大猫，那茫然的可爱又让他喜欢。  
自从和胡亦枫勾搭上了，他更加频繁的去体检，减少了出台的次数，他不想把病传给胡亦枫。他们之间本来应该只有金钱关系，感情不属于交易范畴。

李品从来没有告诉过胡亦枫，他出来卖并不是因为他缺钱。  
他出来卖，是因为他缺爱。  
他心里空落落的，他的身体就需要更多的抚慰，而恰好他又一张好皮相。李品想有人愿意满足他欲望的同时还付钱给他，为什么不做呢？

胡亦枫以为李品在撒娇，没理会这一句，他塞完钱，又跳上床，掀开被子从背后抱着李品，李品不舒服的挣动了一下，胡亦枫把他后穴里面塞着的跳蛋拉了出来，凶狠的操进去，李品几乎是立刻叫出了声。

只是下一次胡亦枫再打李品的电话，那边显示是空号了。  
胡亦枫在毕设的大厅走廊摔了自己的手机。  
最后他在红灯区七拐八弯的打听到了李品的家庭住址，冒着大雨就找上门去。李品的家是一个老旧的小独栋，上世纪旧欧式的红砖墙，爬满了爬山虎。  
他过去捶门的时候，里面的人以为是外卖到了，轻快的喊着：“来了来了！”一打开门发现是他立刻就要关门。  
胡亦枫这么多年跆拳道不是白练的，仗着李品顾忌他的手，立刻卡住门把自己挤进去。

“你居然躲着我？”  
“我说过不会再接你电话，”李品拿他一点办法都没有，只好冷淡的说：“别像个无理取闹的小孩子。”  
屋子里面所有的东西都呈现出时光的质感，打理干净的老地毯，沙发上的沙发套，墙角的钢琴，穿着白毛衣的李品站在其中就像是旧日的幽灵，偶尔从相片中溜出来和凡人做爱。  
胡亦枫要做那个时空旅人，和他谈爱。

胡亦枫把他摁倒在沙发上，扒掉了他的裤子，第一次为他扩张，然后和之前无数次一样操进他的身体里。李品的身体是如此熟悉胡亦枫，肠肉违反李品的意愿谄媚的讨好胡亦枫，胡亦枫那样深重的粗暴的操他，操的李品泪流满面。

“如果缺爱，那你就把我的爱都拿走。”  
“我正好有那许多的爱，无处安放。”

他们胡天胡地的做，累了就睡，醒了就继续做，他们的身体如此契合，就像是天生应该长在一起。  
胡亦枫彻底睡醒是在一个黄昏，李品安静躺在他怀里，双手缩在他胸前。胡亦枫满足的抱紧李品，突然看见李品的手腕内侧好像有什么东西印在上面。  
胡亦枫轻轻的拉开他的手，不想吵醒他难得好睡。

皓腕如玉，上面刺了一方小像，是胡亦枫的半张侧脸，边缘还泛着红，下边又有两个小字：纹我。

Ps：  
猜猜李品的职业究竟是什么？


End file.
